The Fearless Love Story
by IrishPanther
Summary: What happens when two people who know each other finds just a little bit more than what one expected from the other? Davis/Mimi. One-Shot.


**UPDATE (06/27/2013): Hey, y'all! So I finally got around to revising my work (and I'll be doing this throughout the summer for most of my work), so I hope you all enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Hey everyone, Irish back to give you guys another one-shot that I promised a fan that I would do. It is another pairing, given by me by the author, with something that I came up with. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Rated T for druken/abusive scene and a bit of language.**

**Inspiration for this story came from the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. If you want to listen to this song, head to this link: **_ (colon) (slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v (equals) 9bKAaKwX5aA _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Taylor Swift's SONG "You Belong With Me" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!  
DISCLAIMER (though this is just in the title, but still don't want nothing bad to happen): I DO NOT OWN Taylor Swift's SONGS "Fearless" AND "Love Story" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!  
**

* * *

_*****Present Day: October 3**__**rd**__**, 2019*****_

Davis Motomiya couldn't help but to sit outside on the newly launched patio that had just been made. Hey, with the money that he and his wife were now raking in, spending a little bit here and there didn't hurt. It was a brisk night and Davis was just waiting for his woman to be done with her normal nighttime routine before meeting him out on the patio.

Five minutes was as much time as he waited as his wife, Mimi Motomiya (formerly known as Tachikawa) walked outside, carrying a bottle of wine and a solo glass. Since she was five months into her pregnancy, she couldn't enjoy what was her and Davis' ten year anniversary of the day that they started to date. Only then would they have thought of what would have occurred. Already having one kid under their wings, little 6-year old Ben, Mimi was ecstatic beyond belief that she would finally add a little girl to the family.

Davis couldn't help but to admire his wife as she poured him a fine glass of brandy. Even at the age of 32 and, already having one baby with the second one on her way, you wouldn't even tell the difference. The young TV cook show host had the body of a goddess, with amazing delicate curves that Davis just loved to snuggle with. Sporting her shoulder length curly brown hair into a stylish pony tail, Davis still saw a woman who, ten years ago, had a life that was as clueless as they both were…

* * *

_*****Ten years ago…*****_

When else would be a perfect time to explore the world than to study abroad? This was Davis' original idea, as he heard that his university would be studying in the United States for his sophomore year's fall semester. What was even better was that the culinary students would travel to New York City to study under one of the city's more famous institutes, the Institute of Culinary Education, or ICE. To even make matters more interesting, one of Davis' friends, Mimi, was finishing up her college degree in culinary arts as she tried to make it on to the big stage and, hopefully one day, would have her own cooking show.

Once the eager 20-year old shuffled off of the plane, he looked around at his surroundings and simply gawked. _'This is where Mimi lives…holy crow, how didn't I know about this place sooner.'_

Wanting to venture out the city, Davis decided, on his first day in the 'big apple,' to take a walk around. With his MP3 in hand, he started to stroll and, selecting his songs on shuffle, couldn't help but to grin at the first selection. _'Oh how charming…'_

One of the good things about having a friend that lives in the United States was getting their popular music. Apparently this country chick, Taylor Swift, has had a few good singles but according to Mimi, this song was to 'die for.' Davis only thought of this as a catchy song, not knowing what this song would turn out to be…

Davis kept exploring for a while, until someone caught his attention. "Mimi, is that you?" Davis yelled out, turning off his music player.

Sure enough, turning her head was the stunning 22-year old college senior. "Hey, Davis; didn't know you landed already!" Mimi ran up to the boy and planted a hug on him.

Over the next few hours, both of them have caught up with one another about their lives so far ever since the defeat of MaloMyotismon all those years ago. Since the kids were growing up, they really haven't had that much time to communicate; only Davis did some real talking with Mimi since he would be studying abroad, and she returned the favor by sending him some American songs that he would love to hear.

One of the big subjects that came up was relationships. Mimi was pretty much started to learn that Davis was not dating Kari, though she thought that he would. Davis was however flabbergasted with Mimi's status with her on again/off again relationship with her current ex-boyfriend, Michael; yes, the same Michael, also a digidestined, that showed Davis around NYC during that Christmas fiasco back in 2002.

"You're **still** giving that guy a chance; c'mon Mimi, I thought you were a smart girl, at least smart enough to stop hanging with him," Davis told her.

Mimi reluctantly sighed, "I have no choice, Davis. I mean, he did introduce me to all my friends around here and kept on believing in my dream, even when my parents thought I was foolish to study culinary arts."

Their little chit-chat concluded a short while later and, saying their good-byes, went their separate ways. _'Geez, I would _**love**_ to teach that Michael a thing or two about women…'_

Mimi, on the other hand, was having different thoughts. _'I _**do** _have a choice Davis, but I don't know how you'll feel about it…'_

The first week of classes went by for both students with ease. It was a Friday night and Davis was wondering what to do for the night when he got a text from Mimi, asking if he would want to hang. Deciding it was better than nothing, Davis told her yes. Knowing Mimi, they would just hang out at her place since she was not a fan of partying, as she told Davis back when they were catching up. _'I know you're thinking 'me, Mimi, not a partyer…?' Well, truth be told, I went to one freshman year and I didn't really like the atmosphere; besides, I knew that sooner or later I would have to tone it down later in life, and I figured it was best if I didn't even start.'_ Davis couldn't help but to smile at that little thought.

Davis met Mimi just outside of her place, where they thought a simple movie would do them good. Walking through the streets, Davis couldn't help but to notice Mimi peeking little glances at him every few minutes, not that he didn't mind or didn't want to be rude and point this out.

It was when they got to the movies and inside taking their seats did Davis start to ponder on how Mimi was acting towards him. _'Hmm, she keeps staring at me kind of curtsey eye looking…is it something I'm wearing? Do I have something on my face?' _Davis started to show signs of anxiety as the movie started. The movie was quite simple: two friends know each other, the girl loves the guy but the guy doesn't realize it before it's too late. _"Strange, how this movie plot's going. Wait a minute… Oh, you've got to be kidding me," _Davis thought.

The walk home after the movie was silent as both of the colleagues were deep in thought. With Mimi, it was simply wondering why Davis was silent. With Davis, it was simply wondering why Mimi is in love with him.

"Hey, do you want to come inside and just chill for a bit?" Mimi reluctantly asked.

"Sure, why not," Davis responded.

The two went up into Mimi's little one-bedroom apartment that she was able to rent out due to her parent's help. The two sat down on the couch and stayed silent until Davis spoke up.

"So Mimi, do you mind if I ask a question?" Davis asked.

Mimi sighed, "…I already know the answer…yes Davis I like you, I was just afraid of how you'd feel about it."

Davis was taken aback by this response. "You already knew what I was going to ask…how long have you liked me for."

"Well, for quite some time now…even back in the days of the Digital World…it's just that I was so caught up with Michael that I never really saw anything in you, but looking back at old pictures reminded me of the kind of person that you are…and the kind of person I wish I **had**."

"You know something Mimi…I want to get to know you a little bit better; I only have four months here, so I want to see if this can really work out," Davis stated.

"Thanks, Davis…I don't want Michael to know about this though, do you mind if we keep things private for now?" Mimi asked, to which Davis responded with a nod. The two kept on talking until Davis decided to leave back to his place.

The next few weekends for Davis and Mimi were going real smoothly. Each time, they would pick a location, one that Mimi was **sure** that Michael would not be at, and would hang around each other for a few hours. Davis really felt something growing for him and Mimi during those weekends; he felt the connection between them growing stronger.

A month had passed since the duo started to hang out. Since both felt stressed by the amount of work needed to be accomplished in their classes – Mimi bearing more of it since she was hiding something from Michael – they thought dinner at a nice restaurant would do them good.

After dinner, the two were heading back to Mimi's place to relax for a while. Awaiting their return was Michael – intoxicated, and waiting for Mimi.

"Hey, babe," Michael drunkenly stated, "Who…who's that guy with you; he looks familiar…"

"Yeah, Michael, this is Davis…he was one of the DigiDestined from Odaiba back a couple of years ago."

It took Michael twice as long to reply. "Ooh…yeah, now I remember you…" Stumbling over to Davis, he added, "So, umm, what are you doing with my girl?"

Davis knew that the situation that was about to play out was not going to be pretty. "Look Michael, I've just been hanging around with Mimi, you know, catching up with her…" Davis couldn't really finish the sentence as Michael punched him in the face.

"Oh really, buddy; you think you can mess around behind my back? Well, guess what…you can't. Don't you **ever** go near my girl ever again or else you'll be sorry!"

Davis slowly got up, holding his left cheek in pain. Mimi couldn't believe what had happened. Wanting to speak her mind, she said, "Michael, remember, we broke up **again** last month, you said that you wanted to be alone…well, see, I moved on and…" She was interrupted as Michael slapped Mimi.

"Now listen here, you tramp!" Michael bellowed out. "I don't want you around another guy, especially this douche here. You are mine and will always be mine, no matter how many times we break up, you got it?!"

Mimi, near tears, didn't have a chance to reply. Before she could, Davis launched at Michael and tackled him to the ground. Having him pinned up on the concrete, Davis socked Michael in the face.

"You listen here; I don't care how drunk you are, you do not berate a girl like that. You two are done, and this is the reason why; she has moved on, so it's time for you to do the same."

Getting up from the pavement and leaving Michael on the ground, Davis walked up to Mimi and embraced her in a hug.

"Davis…I don't know what to say."

Wanting to answer Mimi the best way he can, Davis simply replied, "I do…" and with that, he planted a small kiss upon Mimi's lips.

Mimi couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle at Davis, showing off her elegant smile. "I guess you knew what to say all along."

Turning around to see that Michael disappeared, Davis stated, "I promise to help you out with this. I will make sure that Michael **never** comes near you and harms you again. You're too much of a beautiful girl to be assaulted like that."

"It's alright, I've dealt with this before…the pain, the abuse…I was just growing tired of it; I knew I needed someone here, and I had an inkling on **who** I wanted here, but I never knew until now if he would show up."

Davis couldn't help but to open his phone up to take a picture with him and Mimi. He simply labeled it "10-3-2009; a night to remember…"

* * *

"Davis," Mimi continued to ask for a few minutes, "Earth to Davis, hello?"

Davis was finally knocked back into reality. "Yes, honey."

"…You were remembering what today was, huh?" Mimi saw right through her husband.

Davis nodded. "Yeah; I **still **can't believe that we've been going strong for ten years now."

"It's a crazy world, eh?" Mimi stated. "You never know what struggles are going to come your way and you don't know how to deal with them…"

"But I do know one thing," Davis interrupted, "Things always seem so much easier with you by my side."

"I couldn't have stated it any other way," Mimi responded at the married couple kissed. They stayed out on the patio for a while that night, reminiscing on their ten years together. Though Davis and Mimi thought they were going crazy, they couldn't help but to hear a tune that kind of reminded them of each other.

* * *

**So there you have it, another one-shot down. Only one more to go! Then it's one to my revision planning and novelization writing...what fun that should be (all sarcasm put aside, I'm really enjoying writing these stories out!) I'm sorry if I disappointed the author if I didn't follow through with what you wanted me originally to do; I thought that this route would work a little better, no offense. Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Until next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


End file.
